Ti regaleró una rosa
by We.Don't.Dream.Black
Summary: Wolfram!centric. La voz cantarina volvió a resonar en la habitación. —No te quieren, Wolfram. No como yo. Ven conmigo. Estaremos juntos siempre. Siempre siempre.— Le tendió la mano. La suya dudó.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Wolfram!centric**.

**564** palabras según esto, **548** según Word.

Hay un personaje original (**OC**). O más de uno, quizás.

Las probabilidades de que Tomo Takabayashi sepa hablar español, y además publique en esta página haciéndose pasar por una española de dieciséis años, son muy bajas, casi nulas . Nulas. Igual que las probabilidades de que Kyou Kara Maou sea mío. Así que ya saben: **Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece.**

_Esto es un proyecto un tanto rarito, y no sé de donde saco fuerzas para publicarlo, porque no estoy del todo segura con él. No me cae muy bien Yuuri. Me parece que busca la manera de tener a Wolfram atado a él mientras él busca a otras personas. O quizás no, pero el caso es que no me cae muy bien. Y así surgió esto: Woflram se va. Me gustaría que fuera original, pero lo cierto es que creo que por aquí hay un fic parecido_. _En fin._

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

El fuego se había propagado con rapidez. _Mucha _rapidez. Los guardias se ensañaban en apagar un edificio cercano cuando la escuela –donde aún se encontraban rescatando gente- se derrumbó.

Yuuri, que venía del castillo junto con Gwendal (Sus dos hermanos pequeños ya se encontraban allí) llegó justo para escuchar el grito de angustia de un soldado de Wolfram. _¡Su Excelencia sigue allí dentro!_

Gwendal no necesitó más para saltar de su caballo y adentrarse en el edificio, ignorando las advertencias que le prodigaban los guardias. Su hermano pequeño estaba dentro, leches. No iba a permitir que le pasara nada.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Se encontró con un cielo azul, muy azul, y un pasto (sobre el que se encontraba recostado) verdaderamente verde. Pese a la intensidad de la luz, no parecía que ningún astro reinase sobre el cielo. Más bien, parecía que cada cosa desprendiese su propia luz.

Wolfram trató de incorporarse cuando una fuerte jaqueca se presentó de improviso. Al poner una mano en su frente (un acto reflejo) descubrió, con sorpresa, que las mangas parecían chamuscadas. El dolor de cabeza aumentó cuando intentó recordar qué había pasado. Se levantó con cuidado y oteó el paisaje. Aparte de él, no parecía haber nada más de vida (sin contar la hierba, claro). Ni siquiera se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros o el ruido de los insectos.

Entonces apareció.

—¡Hola! —gritó a sus espaldas.

Wolfram se giró, intentando descubrir la fuente de la voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó la misma voz cantarina, esta vez en su oído.

Bielefeld dio un respingo cuando descubrió a la desconocida junto a él. ¿Cuándo había llegado, que ni la había oído? Tenía el pelo largo, marrón, de un color más claro que sus ojos, y llevaba un vestido blanco.

—¿Dónde es aquí? —inquirió él, a su vez.

Ella imitó un puchero.

—No es nada cortés responder a una pregunta con otra —le reprendió— Y menos cuando no importa _dónde _es aquí, porque, estés donde estés, es un sitio en el que, definitivamente, _no_ deberías estar.

Wolfram no había entendido nada.

—¿Qué? —casi ladró, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió divagando.

—Sin embargo, eres guapo —ronroneó—. Muy guapo. Guapísimo. Y eso me gusta (aquí no hay muchos como tú, ya sabes). Así que, por ser hoy —sonrió—, y por ser tú, te dejaré volver.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, Y Wolfram tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de lo mucho que había invadido su espacio personal. Intentó recriminar algo (no eso, pero sí preguntarle de qué estaba hablando) cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Oh, mira —giró su cara a la izquierda—. Te están llamando.

Wolfram se giró también, pero incluso en la lejanía todo era azul y verde. Ella continuó.

—Y, como he dicho antes, quiero que vuelvas. Pero si haces eso —su tono de voz se volvió más bajo, afligido— no podrás verme. Y yo quiero que me veas. Porque me gustas.

Reflexionó un momento, tan pequeño que a Wolfram no le dio tiempo a abrir la boca, sólo a seguir escuchando.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —exclamó, su cara iluminándose—. Te daré un obsequio, y así siempre me podrás ver. Y a los demás, pero eso no importa…

Después de eso, le besó. Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Críticas (constructivas), ideas, opiniones, seréis bien recibidas.

_No me gustó mucho como quedó _ella._ Quería que tuviera una personalidad...extraña, pero no creo que lo haya conseguido. Intentaré mejorarlo en los siguientes capítulos, de todas formas._

_El título no tiene nada que ver, pero estaba escuchando esa canción y decidí poerla como título. Quizás meta algo de rosas, y todo._

Ti regaleró una rosa http:/ www .youtube. com/watch?v=jXhYn7NmG1s&feature=related (_Quita las separaciones_)


	2. Capítulo Dos

**668** palabras según Fanfiction, **653** según Word.

**Kyou Kara Maou! no me pertenece.** Sólo lo hace Wolfram en mis sueños... y ni eso. Los _reviews_ de personas no registradas están abajo. Si sí están registradas, contesto pro la vía privada. Si has dejado un review y no lo contesto, por favor,_ avísame_. Sería deplorable no contestarlo encima que te has tomado la molestia de escribir algo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

—Wolfram —susurró alguien—. Wolfram —repitió, más fuerte—. ¡Wolfram, despierta, por favor!

Sintió que lo zarandeaban, y despertó. Como la otra vez, estaba acostado, aunque ahora no enfocaba un cielo azul, sino a su hermano mayor.

—Well-ell. Ahg —masculló—. ¿Con-rart? —consiguió articular trabajosamente.

El castaño sonrió sinceramente, una sonrisa más brillante que la máscara que solía llevar todo el tiempo.

—¡Está despierto! —gritó al campamento. A continuación volvió a dirigirse a él— ¿Estás bien?

Wolfram tardó en contestar.

—Si…_creo._

Su hermano le acarició la cabeza, aprovechando quizás que se encontraba demasiado desorientado como para quejarse.

—Eso es mejor que nada. Gwendal —contó mientras le ayudaba a enderezarse, cuidadosamente— está en la enfermería (pensamos llevarte allí, pero Gisela dijo que quizás habrías tomado mucho humo y sería mejor que estuvieras fuera). Cuando se enteró de que estabas dentro de la escuela, no dudó en meterse por ti, y consiguió unas cuantas quemaduras.

Aún se encontraba analizando toda la información recibida cuando notó un cambio en la actitud de los soldados. Conrart también lo notó, y preguntó al respecto al primero que pasó cerca de ellos.

—Nos acaban de informar de que Su Honorable Casandra —sus ojos se posaron en Wolfram al decir eso— está a punto de llegar con personal sanitario de apoyo para ayudar a los heridos, señor.

Weller _casi_ bufó al oír eso. Lo que faltaba.

—¿Yuuri sabe?

El soldado enrojeció levemente

—Lo-lo cierto es que Su Majestad aún no ha sido debidamente informado. A eso me disponía, señor, antes de ser llamado.

—Está bien—dijo—. Avísale.

El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retroceder y marcharse, consciente quizás del tono de enfado que había teñido el rostro del (casi) siempre sonriente patriota de Ruttenberg.

Yuuri se acercó al poco (con una boba sonrisa que indicaba que ya había sido informado), nada más enterarse de que el príncipe había despertado. Era cierto que ya no se quedaba esperando a su lado, pero seguía quedando un pequeño vestigio de aquel lazo que una vez los unió.

Aun así, el encuentro no duró mucho, nada más que una serie confusa de sonrisas sinceras y avergonzadas por parte de Yuuri y doloridas (siempre más que físicamente) miradas por parte de Wolfram. Afortunadamente para ambos, Gunter volvió a por Yuuri pronto, como parte del pacto no estipulado que se había formado entre los habitantes del castillo para no dejarlos más tiempo del necesario juntos.

Conrart, que en todo el encuentro no se había alejado de él, suspiró aliviado cuando los vio perderse entre las tiendas de campaña.

El caballo de avanzadilla llegó poco después aumentando la actividad entre los soldados: todo debía estar perfecto para la llegada de la Honorable Cassandra.

Ella llegó con el resto de la comitiva, destacando como siempre envuelta en ese halo exótico de extranjera.

Su hermano, tan idóneo como de costumbre, pareció recordar entonces que Gwendal le había encomendado llevarlo hasta él cuando se encontrara mejor. Wolfram agradeció infinitamente esa propuesta, una oportunidad perfecta para escapar de la muestra de amor que se daría a continuación sin parecer una chiquilla débil con el corazón destrozado.

Por el camino, se sorprendió al descubrir la gran cantidad de personas que parecían pulular por el campamento.

—Pudo haber sido peor, desde luego —concedió Conrart cuando se lo comentó.

Una pequeña especialmente pálida que se encontraba jugando con una muñeca relativamente cerca escuchó con extrañeza la conversación.

—¿Puede vernos? —preguntó, aparentemente a la nada.

Una silueta, apenas más perceptible que una sombra en un bosque, le respondió.

—No parece que sea de _ellos_. Y si lo fuera, dudo mucho que lo dejasen estar aquí—la niña no se convenció del todo—.De todas formas, ¿te has fijado _cuantos _intangibles hay? Creo que algunos son vinculados: la Iglesia está llena de ofrendas que bien podrían ser vínculos

—Oh, genial —se quejó la pequeña, olvidando el tema anterior—. Más trabajo.

_

* * *

_

Reviews:

JAFRYN, lo cierto es que, como puedes ver, tengo pensado hacer una historia larga. Siento mucho no haberlo dejado claro en el capítulo anterior.

Petula Petunia. Sinceramente, el reto de "Ser o No Out Of Character" es algo que yo también quiero ver como sale. Me tiene un tanto asustada, porque además la historia se sitúa en un futuro en el que han ocurrido cosas entre los personajes que han cambiado un poco la relación entre ellos. Realmente, el gran problema que creo que hay con los personajes es que los de anime no se parecen en nada a los de la novela, así que definir el carácter es bastante complicado. En fin. El carácter de los personajes OC (si es a eso a lo que te refieres) ya tienen su base, y voy a hacer lo que pueda para que no aprezcan el típico personaje plano que suele abundar por ahí. Me alegra mucho que pienses que el personaje nuevo tiene buen sentido del humor, no sabes cuanto. Y espero seguir haciéndolo para que no cambies de opinión, claro.

* * *

_Dios, esto parece el mundo del OC. Con lo mucho que yo lo odiaba... _

_Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo siento. Realmente, tengo un poco de lío con todo esto y hay cosas aún poco decididas sobre algunos personajes y cómo enfocar la historia y todo eso. Si no tuviera a mi _beta_ particular, posiblemente no podría. De todas formas, no pretendo justificarme por esto: tardé mucho, y eso no va a cambiarlo nada. Intentaré tardar menos para la próxima vez._

_Hoy no ha aparecido la chica extraña (cuyo nombre, por cierto, acaba de ser definitivamente decidido), pero han aparecido tres más en su lugar._

_¿Quién será Cassandra? Oh, bueno. Eso no parece muy dificil. ¿Cómo será?. A mi beta parece gustarle. Pero claro, ella no es del todo parcial, así que esperaré a que se sepa más sobre ella y ustedes opinen._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_P.D: Si hay algún error, disculpen. Tengo sueño y estudio matemáticas.  
_


	3. Capítulo Tres

_**Capítulo 3**_

La rivera del río se encontraba invadida por el bosque, así que Wolfram pudo tenderse a escuchar el discurrir del agua, medio escondido, sin que nadie lo molestase. Había preferido desaparecer del campamento, excusándose con que aún se encontraba mareado, nada más había ido a ver a Gwendal.

Arrullado por el canto de los pájaros, Wolfram se recostó en la hierba, aspirando su fresco aroma. Lo agradecía después de tanto humo. En el cielo, el sol dejaba ver sus últimos rayos antes de desaparecer en el horizonte. Seguramente, Yuuri estaría ahora revoloteando alrededor de su _prometida_ (oh, como seguía doliendo eso), intentando que se sintiera todo lo cómoda que se podía sentir en un lugar en el que no era bien recibida.

Un quetzal revoloteó cerca de él, realizando cabriolas imposibles para todo aquel bajo el yugo de la gravedad. Ensimismado, Bielefeld empezó a tararear el trino del pájaro, logrando que se fuese acercando a él. Cuando estaba a punto de rozarle, algo pareció asustarle. En sólo un segundo, ya se había perdido en la inmensidad del bosque.

El príncipe miró alrededor, buscando la fuente del miedo del quetzal. No encontró nada notable. Estaba a punto de resignarse, cuando notó algo moverse entre los árboles cercanos.

Un chico joven apareció. No parecía pertenecer a ninguno de los soldados. Y por la forma en la que se movía –pasos seguros, cabeza alta y espalda recta-, Wolfram dudó que fuese alguien del pueblo. Él oteó las cercanías, obviando la figura del rubio. Al rato volvió a centrarse en la dirección en la que Wolfram estaba, y esta vez sí se fijo en él. Se movió lentamente hacia el río, sin dejar de mirar en su dirección. El mazoku dirigió su mano a su espada, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Súbitamente, el joven se acercó a él, moviéndose a una velocidad extremadamente alta.

—Hola —sonrió—. Tú puedes verme, ¿no?

—¿Perdón? —¿Que persona en su sano juicio preguntaría eso?

La mano de Wolfram apretó su espada, dispuesto a sacarla en cualquier momento. El chico siguió su mano, notando las intenciones contrarias. Aumentó su sonrisa, aunque dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Oh, nada, nada. Divagaciones —su tono se volvió alegre y amistoso—. ¿Has venido a ayudar a los habitantes de pueblo?

Enarcó una ceja, volviendo a cuestionarse la cordura del chico. ¡Como si no se notase por sí solo! Las partes de su uniforme que no estaban quemadas estaban llenas de hollín, y despedía un fuerte olor a humo. Nuevamente, el chico pareció seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, esa pregunta sobraba. Lo siento, creo que yo también he tragado mucho humo. O quizás soy idiota. De hecho, me lo dicen mucho. En fin —suspiró, acercándose y tendiéndole su mano—, soy Yaria. Encantado.

Wolfram se descubrió a sí mismo tomando la mano, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Aunque su razón le dictaba que debía ser cauteloso, había algo en él que inspiraba muchísima confianza.

—Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Yaria silbó.

—Así que un noble, ¿eh? No está nada mal. Aunque no suelo relacionarme mucho con nobles. Cosas de no pertenecer yo a la nobleza y todo eso, supongo. ¿Sería incorrecto entonces que me sentase a su lado, excelencia? Porque, he de referirme a usted como _excelencia_, ¿no?

—No es como si yo poseyese esta tierra o el poder para obligarte a decir lo que quiero —comentó algo divertido.

Yaria rió abiertamente.

—Creo que le llamaré _excelencia_. Aunque me tomaré la libertad de sentarme a su lado.

Wolfram pudo observarlo así de más cerca. Aparentaba su edad, quizás un poco más, y tenía una cara bronceada y atractiva. No era el mismo atractivo que él tenía –que podía considerarse más como «hermosura»-, sino que más bien se parecía al de Conrart, ese que estaba ahí aunque no decantase en la distancia. Tenía el pelo castaño brillante, liso y corto. Pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos, de un precioso color lila, antiguo y profundo. Enigmáticos. No recordaba haber visto otros ojos así. Exepto, quizás, los de un sueño...

—¿Ha terminado ya mi examen facial, su excelencia?

Wolfram se ruborizó ligeramente, descubierto, y Yaria esbozó una sonrisa digna de un gato de Chesire.

—No es eso. Es que no pareces del pueblo —inventó rápidamente—. Y no hueles a humo ni tienes hollín o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera tierra, y eso que has estado andando por el bosque. —señaló, dirigiendo su mano a la ropa clara que llevaba y que se encontraba impoluta.

—Al parecer, es usted un buen observador, ¿eh?

—Soy un soldado de élite —sonrió socarronamente—. Por supuesto que soy un buen observador.

Yaria agrandó su sonrisa de Chesire. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. En lugar de eso, volvió a cerrarla y miró fijamente a algún lugar impreciso del bosque.

—Yo…debo irme ahora, excelencia. Me acaban de surgir unos asuntillos ahora.

—¿Ahora?

¿Cómo iban a surgirle «ahora» si estaba hablando con él? Las dudas sobre su cordura volvieron a rondarle.

—Sí. Pero no lo dude, nos volveremos a encontrar. Ya lo verá.

Tras eso, se levantó ágilmente, y, corriendo, se perdió en la espesura de bosque.

Mikstli le esperaba entre los árboles.

—Has tardado mucho.

—Estaba con uno de _ellos_. El chico rubio de ojos verdes. Tenías razón.

—Como siempre.

—Como siempre. Sin embargo, hay algo más. No es como los demás, aunque no sé porqué. Estuve tanteando su alma, que, por cierto, es la cosa más triste y rota que he visto en toda mi existencia (que, como tú sabes, es muy _muy _larga), pero nada. Y, encima, es un nob-

—¿Yaria? —le cortó Mikstli, dulcemente—, ¿podrías girarte un momento, por favor?

—Claro —respondió alegremente—, aunque no veo porqu- _Ooh._

Un ser amorfo y negro se encontraba detrás de él. Gruñó, dejando escapar entre sus colmillos un fétido aliento.

La sonrisa de Yaria decayó, volviéndose una mueca socarrona.

—Hey, bichito, te hemos estado buscando —dijo con una voz falsamente amable que dejata entrever un tono clarametne amenazador—. ¿Has sido tú el responsable del fuego?

El tragador de sombras envolvió una de sus garras en fuego como respuesta.

* * *

_Tenía esto terminado desde, no sé, mayo, quizás junio. Pero entonces mi ordenador se rompió y lo perdí todo. Todo todito todo. Pero todo. Fue horrible. _

_Afortunadamente, mi padre consiguió (hace poco) extraer los archivos del disco duro._

_Y aquí está esto._


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

_**Capítulo 4.**_

Largos trazos de humo se perdían en las alturas.

Árboles y plantas de extraños colores rodeaban el lago. Un bosque etéreo alrededor de un lago aún más místico.

En la superficie del agua, la cara apática de una niña pálida se dibujaba.

—Creemos que hay tantos intangibles por culpa de vínculos —habló la imagen—. Y ya nos hemos ocupado del devorador. Aunque supongo que ya te habrán informado de eso: es la razón por la que nos has contactado, ¿no?

—Las noticias aquí vuelan, ya lo sabes —contestó una joven sentada a orillas del lago. El mismo aire de irrealidad que poseía el paisaje emanaba también de ella—. Bueno, ¿os ha causado muchos problemas? Para crear el fuego que creó, debía estar bien alimentado.

El reflejo hizo un leve gesto que un observador muy atento podría leer como indignación.

—Por supuesto que no. No somos unos aprendices en su primera cacería.

La otra chica rió. Lograr algún gesto en la cara de la inexpresiva pequeña era siempre un logro. Ella era la que más veces lo había conseguido (con gestos que solían significar algún sinónimo de hastío), si bien Yaria se acercaba rápidamente al primer lugar. Se acercó más a la superfricie del lago, logrando que mechones de su largo pelo castaño tocaran el agua. Ligeras ondas se crearon en la superficie del agua.

—Sólo me preocupo por vosotros —explicó en un tono aniñado.

—No termino de creer eso del todo.

—Eres cruel —sollozó, aunque la gran sonrisa que mostró después eliminó todas las ideas que se pudiesen tener sobre la seriedad de su estamento—. Pero bueno, es algo comprensible.

La boca de Mikstli se transformó en una mueca.

—¿Debería tomarme eso como un insulto?

—Oh, no, claro que no—respondieron desde el otro lado del lago—. Sabes que bromeo.

»Y hablando de cosas que deberían ser broma, ¿sabes que han empezado simultáneamente dos guerras mundiales más? ¿Es que los mortales sólo piensan en matarse o qué? Llevo días sin dormir a costa de organizar a todos los recolectores…

—Lo dices como si necesitaras el sueño —objetó. Una de sus manos echó su flequillo rubio hacia atrás.

La chica de pelo largo rio.

—Necesitar algo, no hacerlo… Oh ¡la necesidad!—teatralizó—, ¡qué concepto más superfluo! ¿Realmente hay algo necesario?

Mikstli suspiró por lo bajo, algo cansada de los siempre constantes dramas de su superiora.

—Seguramente. Pero para ti, que siempre obtienes lo que quieres, la necesidad puede confundirse con cualquier capricho pasajero. Sea algo importante, sea algo banal, te lo conseguiremos siempre.

—Suenas muy aduladora así —la acusó—. ¿Es posible que alguien quiera un ligero ascenso?

La niña rubia puso los ojos en blanco, dotando su cara de una expresión muy poco acorde a su edad.

—No es adulación. Es la simple constatación de un hecho: existimos para cumplir tus deseos.

—Oh, qué bonito. Deberías decirme más veces cosas así. Entonces, ¿lo cumplirás si yo te lo pido?

—Sí.

—¿Incluso si no quieres hacerlo?

—Sabes que sí —suspiró—. No podría negarme, de cualquier forma.

Su risa resonó claramente, sobresaltando a Mikstli ligeramente.

—¡Y ahí es a donde quería llegar yo! —exclamó. Ni siquiera mientras hablaba se borraba de su cara una monumental sonrisa— ¿Te encargarías de recolectar por esa zona con Yaria? Me sería muy útil. Ya te he dicho que estamos escasos de mano de obra…

—Claro —tardó levemente en contestar—. Yaria se quejará y pataleará un rato, pero nada con lo que no pueda.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Me viene genial! En fin, ¿alguna noticia más?

—Eso ha sido todo —contestó. Mientras lo hacía, se fijó en la sonrisa que se reflejaba en el agua. A pesar de que a primera vista parecía toda luz, divisó un deje de malicia oculta en una comisura. Ella sabía que Mikstli odiaba la recolección. Aún así, después de la forma en la que había ido la conversación, era imposible que se negara. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a dirigir la conversación hacia ese punto? ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

—¿Seguro? —la sacó su voz de las cavilaciones.

La pequeña reflejó un poco de confusión.

—Pues sí —dijo, aún no muy segura de qué contestar. En parte, aún se encontraba perdida en sus reflexiones—. Aunque… —dudó— Bueno, no es muy importante, pero parecer ser que hay un tangible que puede vernos. El caso es que no parece ser como el resto de ellos. Yaria dice que hay algo en su aura que lo hace diferente a los demás, algo que falla.

—Uhm, interesante. ¿Un chico rubio, muy guapo?

—Has sido tú, ¿verdad?

La malicia se instaló entonces en toda su boca.

—Quizás.

* * *

Wolfram entró en la enfermería. Arrugó la nariz al notar el olor a carne quemada que predominaba en el ambiente. Pasó las camillas a paso rápido hasta llegar al final de la tienda, donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Me dijeron que quería verme, hermano.

Gwendal asintió, pero fue Gisela quien tomó la palabra.

—Era sólo para ver cómo se encontraba, excelencia. Si me permite, me gustaría hacerle una pequeña revisión.

Conrart sonrió al ver la mirada que Wolfram enviaba al mayor de los hermanos. Ésa era la única forma que conocían para conseguir que el rubio fuera por voluntad propia a la enfermería. Por algún motivo que no estaba del todo claro, el joven Von Bielefeld detestaba las enfermerías, aunque suponían que era porque le hacían sentir débil.

Por su parte, el rubio se enfrentaba al dilema de si dejarse revisar, o hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. Razonando que si hacía esto se vería como un niño mimado, se decidió por la primera.

—Está bien —contestó. Pudo jurar que varios suspiros de alivio se escucharon a su alrededor.

—Túmbese sobre la cama, por favor.

Wolfram giró la cabeza hacia la otra camilla, donde varios sanadores intentaban hacer algo con esa masa de carne y sangre que decía era un mazoku. Parecían ir perdiendo la batalla, cada vez más desesperados al notar que las constantes no mejoraban.

Se removió un poco cuando Gisela tocó un punto levemente contusionado. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, intentando distraerse de las punzadas de dolor que le recorrían mientras Gisela ejercía presión. Sus ojos se pararon en la entrada.

* * *

Miktsli entró en la enfermería, buscando la siguiente alma que recolectar. Detestó la fealdad de los cuerpos mutilados, e intentó no mirar hacia ningún otro lado que su objetivo. Eso no le sirvió en exceso, pues el alma que debía recolectar se encontraba en un trozo de carne al que sólo un idealista llamaría cuerpo. Mientras se acercaba, en su intento por no ver nada que no quisiese, pasó por alto la mirada de un rubio que, a diferencia de todos los demás, sí que podía verla.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se inclinó sobre la cama del (por poco tiempo más) herido y sopló suavemente. A ojos de este, una niña empezó a materializarse de la nada. Le tapó la boca antes de que pudiese intentar hablar.

—Shh. No pasa nada. Ya no pasará nada más.

La niña obvió la mirada de extrañeza que puso el hombre, así como la de terror que apareció al momento, cuando la rubia levantó la mano que tenía libre. Una hoz plateada brillaba entre sus dedos. Cruzó el aire antes incluso de que el hombre pudiese intentar hacer algo por evitarlo.

No muy lejos de allí, Wolfram observó con incredulidad cómo el hombre que instantes antes se debatía entre la vida y la muerte se levantaba de la camilla, completamente repuesto de todas las heridas y sin ninguna señal de la hoz. Les siguió la pista mientras cruzaban la enfermería; él, despistado, de la mano de ella, que iba guiando. No se fijó más en la camilla, donde los médicos estaban cubriendo el cuerpo con una sábana.

Un toque de Gisela en otro punto estratégico hizo que moviera la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos regresaron al lugar en el que debería estar la pareja, no encontró nada.

* * *

_Debería estar estudiando. Cinemática del sólido rígido, autovectores y autovalores, convergencia y divergencia de integrales... Lo que sea. Pero debería estar estudiando. ¿Y qué pasó? Llegó mi musa malcriada «¡Siento la ausencia, ¿nos ponemos a escribir?» Y yo, que le permito todo, le dije que __sí. Y así, yo, que me había tirado semanas comiéndome el coco porque no sabía qué no cómo escribir, me senté delante de mi pantalla y en unas horas ya _esta_ba todo listo. Ahora tengo remordimientos de conciencia, pero, ¿¡qué leches! Eso pasa por poner los exámenes a la vuelta de Navidad. Es tan, _tan _inmoral._

_Bueno, en este capítulo aparecer más los personajes. Pobre Wolfram, es un fic tuyo y te tengo abandonado... ¡pero qué mala que soy!. Ya lo arreglaré. Es la primera vez qaue trabajo con personajes originales, y la verdad es que es bastante difícil ponerle a cada uno una personalidad distinta. Al menos, eso me parece. ¡Y no sé si me están quedando bien!_

_Por cierto, sé que los nombres son liosos. Lo siento. Están basados en nombres propios de dioses de diversas culturas. Así que si os aburrís, podéis googlearlo y quizás encontréis algo._

_¡Y por último! ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que cada vez los capítulos son más largos? El primero tenía unas quinientas y pico palabras. En este, ya vamos por las mil quinientas. ¡Oh, me siento orgullosa! Parece ser que finalmente, los intentos de drabbles están tendiendo a drabbles y los capítulos a capítulos en condiciones._

_Y supongo que ya está._

_¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_¡Nos leemos!  
_


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Too…Tooluk.

—"Tooluk, _señora."_

Le sorprendió que alguien que no pareciese haber dejado siquiera la niñez le obligase a llamarlo señora, pero cosas más raras le habían pasado ese día, así que no protestó.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, señora.

Tooluk dudó si había sido producto de su imaginación la sonrisa de la pequeña.

—Ahora, sígueme.

Pareció moverse por inercia, y gran parte de él no se cuestionó la orden dada. Le parecía muy natural que ella le diese órdenes, aunque no sabía por qué.

Él siempre había sido alguien del montón. De la parte que estaba más abajo, incluso. Procedente de una familia más pobre que humilde, en cuanto pudo se alistó en el ejército con la cabeza llenas de ideas de gloria, fama y poder.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas le llegó nunca, y pronto aprendió a contentarse con la certeza de que gracias a él su familia no pasaba hambre. Incluso podían permitirse lujos en ocasiones especiales; como la de la semana próxima, en la que la pequeña de la familia, Rika, cumplía quince años. Un precioso regalo que había encontrado en una tienda perdida de la ciudad esperaba ansiosamente en su escritorio a la espera de encontrarse con su dueña. Jamás pensó que nunca vería la cara de felicidad de su hermana al abrirlo.

Después de varios años sin ninguna misión de especial peligro, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que esta pudiese ser diferente. Un pueblo incendiado, nada más. Ya había pasado por lo mismo otras veces. Se sabía el procedimiento de memoria: llegada al lugar, división en grupos de rescate, extinción y ayuda médica, y cada uno a lo suyo sin interferir a los demás.

Como _mazoku_ de agua, era comprensible que le tocase el grupo de extinción. Se alegró: su riesgo era mínimo, ni siquiera tenía que acercarse al fuego.

Confirmó en el mapa que estaba en la zona que le habían asignado. Pronto, espiras de agua se materializaron alrededor del edificio ardiendo más cercano. Una vez hubo acabado, las espiras danzaron en el aire hasta las llamas más próximas.

Estaba terminando la última habitación de una casa adosada cuando ocurrió algo extraño. El fuego, en vez de apagarse, pareció crecer. Envió rápidamente más serpientes de agua, temeroso de que el viento pudiese avivar el fuego. La última serpiente se evaporó antes de entrar en la habitación. Tooluk retrocedió instintivamente, mientras más agua se dirigía a la habitación. La magnitud del caudal destrozó una de las paredes, pero afortunadamente, el fuego disminuyó su intensidad.

Justo cuando el amago de una sonrisa iba a aflorar en su boca, una explosión destrozó lo que quedaba de habitación. Una gran masa de fuego asomaba por el hueco que él mismo había hecho antes.

"_Se mueve"_, fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de que fuese arrollado por ella.

Después de eso, un gran vacío y de repente estaba ahí, siguiendo a la pequeña.

—¿Sigues ahí?

Tooluk tardó un poco en volver al presente y contestar.

—Eeh… sí.

Miktsli entrecerró los ojos.

—Quiero decir, sí, señora.

—Y después os consideráis de las razas más inteligentes… en fin. Bueno, escucha ahora con atención y no vuelvas a perderte donde sea que los retrasados os perdéis. Esa cosa que se intangilizó es un tragador se sombras. Normalmente, te comen, y dejas de existir, pero no sabemos por qué, a ti no te pasó eso. Parece ser que tienes una resistencia innata a los tragadores. Y eso es bueno. Otro no las tenemos, y un descuido nos puede significar el fin. Así que ahora vamos a ir al Alcázar, y Ella va a decidir qué hacer contigo. Que probablemente sea convertirte en cazador, pero bueno.

Antes de que Tooluk pudiese contestar, Miktsli le cogió de la mano.

El paisaje cambió.

Apareció en una habitación enorme, circular, con un gigantesco dosel en el centro y cristaleras por paredes, que sólo dejaban ver lo que Tooluk imaginó que sería el cielo.

Sólo sus pasos resonaban mientras se dirigían al centro de la habitación. Conforme se acercaban al dosel, una silueta empezaba a perfilarse entre las telas translúcidas.

—¿Qué me traes aquí, Miktsli?—preguntó una voz risueña tras el dosel.

—Algo que probablemente te interese.

Aunque no pudo verla, Tooluk supo que la silueta sonrió. El dosel comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Una extraña sensación lo recorrió cuando puedo ver a la persona entre las telas.

Semi-recostada sobre un diván, una joven de largo pelo castaño le miraba fijamente. Una mirada fija y profunda, que le hizo sentir desnudo.

—Aún sigue algo afectado por la hoz, ¿no?—preguntó, aún sin dejar de mirarle.

—Los efectos pasarán en breve. Pero ya puedes hablarle. Han sido más débiles de lo normal.

La joven asintió suavemente.

—Bueno, Tooluk, has resultado ser un chico especial, ¿lo sabías?—le sonrió.

Pese a la expresión cálida de su cara, Tooluk seguía desconfiando de ella.

—Nunca lo habría dicho…

—La palabra especial es algo que ha degenerado con el tiempo. Alguien especial no es quien tiene más fama, dinero o poder. Alguien es especial porque tiene algo que los demás no, y ese salgo es intrínseco a él —se levantó del diván y se acercó lentamente—. Un hombre no es especial por tener la flor más rara del universo. La especial es la flor. Él sólo lo posee.

—No…no lo había visto de esa forma nunca.

La castaña puso una mano sobre su cara. La mano estaba helada en comparación con la cálida piel del _mazoku._

—Voy a explicártelo todo.

* * *

Fue inevitable encontrársela.

Cassandra estaba frente al lago, en esa postura tan rara en la que se ponía cada vez que iba a rezar. Exactamente igual que la primera vez que la vio. Se acercó sigilosamente, y sólo estaba a unos metros de ella cuando una rama descubrió su posición.

La futura reina dio un respingo y se giró rápidamente, asustada. Sus facciones se ablandaron cuando descubrió la identidad del intruso.

—Precisamente rezaba a los dioses por ti. Me preocupé bastante cuando dijeron que se te había caído un edificio ardiendo encima. Supongo que es una suerte que seas un _mazoku _de fuego. ¿O eso no te afecta? —dudó al final— Aún hay tantas cosas que no entiendo…

—Es cierto que tengo más tolerancia al fuego que otras personas, pero eso no quita que pueda herirme. Y, además, está el humo. Por más o menos que me afecte el fuego, el humo es otro cantar —explicó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Suena comprensible. Hay tantas cosas que me parecen ilógicas aquí que a veces olvido el sentido común.

—Sigues siendo mucho mejor que Yuuri cuando llegó aquí. El sólo quería adaptar todo a su punto de vista sin tener en cuenta que nosotros no somos como vosotros. Por Shinou, ¡lo odiaba! —rió—. Por suerte después cambió. Ahora es probablemente el mejor rey que hemos tenido. Aunque es algo que no le puedes decir. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Cassandra rió ligeramente.

—Tranquilo, no se lo diré. Además, el necesita tus constantes cuestionamientos sobre sus planes. No creo que sepa qué hacer sin ellos.

Wolfram se recostó sobre el suelo.

La prometida del rey hablando con su exprometido tan tranquilamente. Nadie lo hubiese creído posible. Ni siquiera él. Y ahora se había vuelto su máximo apoyo en ese mundo tan desconocido para ella.

Desde luego, el destino podía llegar a ser muy irónico a veces.

* * *

. . .

* * *

La llama ardía débilmente junto a la puerta.

Sobre el escritorio, el documento esperaba la segunda firma, la que significaría el final de todo. La que significaría el nuevo comienzo.

Yuuri lo releyó, por quinta vez. Estaba todo muy claro. Una parte de él ni siquiera se sorprendía. La otra, sin embargo…

Nada había ocurrido de manera brusca. Los insultos diluyéndose a medida que pasaba el tiempo, hasta desaparecer por completo. Las muestras de celos perdiendo su intensidad, y con ella, su importancia. Ni siquiera el cambio de dormitorio había sido súbito. Todo empezó con misiones y entrenamientos alargándose en la noche, hasta que un día Wolfram decidió dormir en su antigua habitación, que estaba más cerca de los barracones de sus hombres. Y así, mientras el tiempo fluía y las misiones se sucedían sus cosas empezaron a dejar la habitación real. Yuuri ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se llevó la última camisa.

Y aún así, ahora, con la petición de anulación del compromiso delante de él, el rey no podía evitar pensar que todo había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres?

Wolfram se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que hay que hacer.

Yuuri levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos verdes de su, hasta dentro de poco, prometido. Vio muchas cosas en ellos. Dolor, decepción, pero sobre todo, firmeza. Y certeza. Y seguridad.

Suspiró.

—Está bien.

La vela se apagó del portazo que dio el rubio al salir.

Sobre la mesa, el aire secaba la firma real estampada en el documento.

* * *

_¡11 meses desde el último capítulo!¡No lo creo!¿Quién soy, R.R. Martin —alabado sea él? Y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo el tiempo que llevo con este capítulo terminado en el ordenador._

_Y, bueno, lo subo ahora porque llevo dos días completamente evadida del mundo terrestre (Ah, los corazones rotos) y en modo "escritora" encendido, escribiendo otro WolframxOC que deberá ver la luz en unas pocas horas, y una cosa llevó a re-leer esto porque la verdad es que había perdido la inspiración completamente y he aquí que he descubierto que los problemas sentimentales hacen que la inspiración vuelva (¿quién lo iba a decir?). Así que después de quitarme de la cabeza ese otro fic que simplemente no me deja hacer otra cosa, voy a volver con todas mis historias._

_Saludos, y espero que hayan pasado un buen Halloween. O Día de Todos los Santos, como prefieran._


End file.
